This invention relates generally to an improved input key positioning assembly, and in particular to an improved input key positioning assembly for use in an electronic wristwatch having a calculator therein.
Small electronic devices such as calculators and digital watches having multi-input means have become popular recently. Included are digital display electronic wristwatches having multiple functions therein, such as, a calculator, chronograph, world time and alarms. Such devices may have as many as twenty or more input keys. In conventional constructions, a stop ring is used to secure each key in position in an opening in the top surface. When as many as twenty keys are provided in the wristwatch, a large number of operations are required to form the stop rings and assemble the moveable parts of the device. Thus, the cost of manufacturing and assembling the devices has become great.